osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Faiden Korve
Faiden is the spirit of a magic user who dedicated his life to creating potions. After death Faiden could not pass due to his crushing loneliness in life. This led to his Spiritual ability to animate the object he had the most ties to in life, his Potion Cabinet. With this new chance at relieving his loneliness, Faiden practices magic with a much friendlier approach by creating delicious pudding instead of gross tasting potions. He may not remember a lot about his time alive, but Faiden will be alone no longer. Appearance Faiden has no recollection of how he may have appeared when he was alive, but since death he is now able to take two forms: Spirit and Cabinet. As a Spirit Faiden's skin is a clear light purple, with his hair a slightly darker hue of the same color. His eyes are a piercing green with a soft blue undertone. These eyes are the only part of Faiden that are not transparent in the slightest. As a Cabinet there are a few changes. In this form he has no visible eyes or hair. He does, however, retain the purple of his skin in an easily missed aura surrounding the cabinet. The Cabinet is built strong and sturdy made from Quebracho wood. Personality Faiden refuses to be so focused on power, like he was in life, that he has no bonds with other beings. He has a cheerful attitude to him and forgives easily. He enjoys pleasing others and will not pass up a chance to give them some of his delicious pudding. He may be lonely, but to those he has emotional bonds with he will protect and defend with his after-life. With his profession he may not look it, but he is powerful. His pudding is magical and the product of a life of studying magic. And not all magic is delicious. Abilities/Powers Faiden is the spirit of a man who dedicated his life to learning the magic of potions. Consumed with knowledge, the man lived a lonely life. This loneliness is the reason the man could not pass. Faiden's unique spiritual art is his ability to posses his potion cabinet and it's contents. With this he has the ability to create consumable magics. Instead of potions, however, in an attempt to gain more bonds he now creates magical pudding. Now all the magics, even the curses, taste delightful to all. His magic pudding has a very wide and powerful range of magic, but unlike potions, cannot be used as a projectile splash potion. The pudding will not absorb into the pours and thus can only take effect through consumption. His final ability is an enhanced magic state. Within this state his already powerful puddings become doubled in potency. Weather a healing pudding or an illness pudding. This state is only activated when someone Faiden has a close bond with is in trouble, being harmed, or even killed. Faiden also has the typical ghost powers such as moving through walls. Back Story Faiden has little memory of his time alive. He can't remember his living name, or what he looked like, or even if their personalities are the same. He does retain the magical arts from his former self however. As a result of his memory loss, he appointed himself with the name "Faiden" As a play on the word "Faded" for him being a ghost of who he once was. After w few moment's in thought Faiden also decided that having a last name would make it easier for him to fit in with people. Using the first thing that came to mind, "Korve" would from that point on be his family name. Here is a poem I assume was written by a young scribe: "There once was a man that lived all alone, practicing magic with a potion and tomb. He spent all his years mastering the art, but soon realized his life had grown tart. With death's come at last he had but one choice, to use his mighty gift in reviving his voice. His greatest creation: Forty and Two, reducing his age... but cursing a flu. He grasped his great cabinet with what little strength, he knew not he would go to this length. He crafted a stew, but he already knew, his end is the flu. With one final breath the lonely man wept, the afterlife now he shall accept. Lonely no more the faded man was. He will now do as friendship and love does. Relationship None for now.Category:Ghost Category:Student Category:Character Category:Male Category:Supernatural